hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Exit Crypt
The Exit Crypt also known as the Mausoleum is the final scene in the Haunted Mansion Description The guest's Doombuggy enters the Mausoleum at the end of the Graveyard sequence where they are immediately "greeted" by the Raven who caws at guests while perching on the door to the Mausoleum. Guest's are also now reunited with the Ghost Host who tells them to, "Beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts" and directly after this guests pass by three hitchhiking spirits; a Traveler, a Skeleton and a Prisoner. Guests are then told by their host that they have been selected by the hitchhikers to help fill the mansion's quota and that they will be haunted until they return, meanwhile the doom-buggy passes by a wall of mirrors showing that the Hitchhikers are sitting in the vehicles along with the mortals. After this depending on which version of the ride you are in, you will either pass under the mansion's Ghostess or pass by her along the passage through the tomb and she tells guests to "Hurry Back" and "Remember to bring your Death Certificates". All the while a somber reprise of Grim Grinning Ghosts can be heard in the background, as the Singing Busts leave guests with these parting words: "If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back we would like your company" Guests finally exit the Mansion's realm through a "Dead End" leading to the relative safety of the Living World. Haunted Mansion Holiday For the holiday season, this scene is modified to fit with the theme of the overlay. Interestingly, the holiday variation of the Exit Crypt has gone through several iterations. 2001-2002 season In the 2001-2002 season, the Mausoleum had guests pass by a large cut-out diorama featuring Lock, Shock, and Barrel and the three jack-in-the-boxes featured in the Attic, all while the Hitchhiking Ghosts can be seen in the background, silhouetted against the full moon as they continue to thumb a ride with the guests. As the Doom Buggies pass the mirrors, guests will see that one of the jack-in-the-boxes has hitched a ride with them while the Ghost Host bids them farewell. Little Leota is replaced by Little Sally, who asks guests to hurry back while Jack Skellington, as Sandy Claws, flies off into the night on his sleigh. All while this happens, guests can hear the voices of the Singing Pumpkins wishing them a "Scary Christmas" and a "Haunted New Year." 2003-Present From 2003 onwards, the Crypt scene fwas changed to feature Oogie Boogie, the main villain of ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, ''offering up his own brand of Christmas in the form of "Oogie's Holiday Tricks and Treats". In the new scene, Oogie Boogie is seen standing next to his gift wheel, which has pictures of gifts that he intends to offer guests on the ride. As guests pass by the mirrors, they see one of the gifts that was featured on Oogie's wheel, including a stocking full of bugs or snakes, candy cane dynamite, evil gingerbread men, and a surprise gift in the form of a Coffin with a question mark on it. If guests get the question-marked coffin, Lock, Shock, and Barrel will pop-up from behind the mirrors to frighten the guests. Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare In Tokyo Disneyland, guests see Lock, Shock, and Barrel popping out of some presents. When passing by the mirrors, guests see that one of the trio is hitching a ride with them in the Doom Buggy. Guests then pass underneath Little Sally, who asks both the guests and Jack to hurry back. Jack, as Sandy Claws, is seen riding his sleigh into the night, silhouetted against the full moon.Category:Locations Category:Scenes